My Christmas Gift
by Xianthra17
Summary: A tribute to all SasuNaru fans out there... Merry Christmas guys.....


Second one-shot...again... as usual, I'm bored at work...this time it's a SasuNaru fanfic...

Quite a long one...i got mushy while I was writing this... _tee-hee_...hope you'll like it...

Contains...YAOI...just dash of lime, smut, fluff, some bad language and the works... do enjoy :)

Reviews please.... It'll be a wonderful Christmas gift for me... :)

A/N: Itachi x Deidara just popped out of nowhere… sorry…..but I can't think of anyone else more feminine-looking…..

**_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto.  
...I have an OC for my first story.  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. English is not my first language...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations.  
...I am open for reviews..so please review.  
...__I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha_****_...  
_**

"..." = talking

'...' = thoughts

Merry Christmas SasuNaru Fans!

**MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly with a sigh. He was lying lazily in bed one cool afternoon. It was already the end of autumn and the fallen leaves where dancing in the wind with a kiss of frost. He had been daydreaming of Sasuke since this morning...he hasn't done anything that day except that. He was sprawling lazily under the covers...'I wonder how he would react if I...' he thought to himself. Naruto Uzumaki has been secretly in love with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha since like 'forever'...

He rolled over and grabbed the frame by his bedside table. It was one of his prized possessions. He looked at the picture lovingly...his so called 'hobby' for years now....a smile graced his lips. It was a picture of him and Sasuke...smiling goofily in front of the camera. This was taken years back...they were like 3rd grade during that time. He treasured this picture the most… since it held one of Sasuke's rarely seen smiles.

His day dreaming was cut-off when his cell phone rang, breaking the silence in his room. He pouted and got up...his phone was in his pants' back pocket which was hanging by the door. 'This gotta be good...' he grunted as he made his way to the ringing gadget. "Yo, wazzup?" he said as he flipped the phone. He headed back to bed so he can lie down. "Hey, Naru what are you doing?" a deep husky voice said, making Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"H-hheeyy... Sazzy!" Naruto chirped happily...well, after the stuttering part that Sasuke caused him. "Hey yourself...are you busy, Naru?" Sasuke chuckled softly upon hearing what Naruto called him. Naruto was one of the two rare people Sasuke allowed to call him Sazzy...The other was his elder brother Itachi.

"I'm not...just lying around here...why?" Naruto replied, smiling brightly putting the sun to shame.

"Can you accompany me? I need to get a couple of things..." Sasuke said on the other line. "Sure! Where should we meet?" Naruto asked, feeling all excited with the sudden plan. "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes...see ya Naru..." Sasuke said and the line went dead. Throwing his phone in bed, Naruto rushed to the bathroom...he needed a shower, pronto!

As he was drying his hair, the doorbell rang...'made it just in time' Naruto thought as he headed downstairs. He opened the door and found Sasuke standing there with a helmet in one hand. Naruto gasped at the sight. Sasuke was wearing a black leather jacket over a white fitted shirt. He also had on some charcoal-gray ripped jeans and black boots... Behind him was his silver and black v-rod VRSC Harley bike.

Sasuke looked up and gave him his trademark smirk..."hey, get some clothes on and let's go..." he said. Naruto nodded and ran back to his room, two steps at a time. He pulled his favorite orange mesh shirt on. He quickly locked the door, half stumbling on the stone path as he pulled his shoes on.

Sasuke caught him from falling, they were awkwardly close...Naruto could smell Sasuke's aftershave cologne. 'Oh my god...Sasuke smells so good...and his eyes...they're so deep...' Naruto thought as he stared. Sasuke on the other hand blinked as he saw Naruto stare at him... 'Naru...you better back off...' he thought.

"Gee thanks Sazzy..." Naruto said meekly as he regained his balance back. Sasuke just nodded at him. He caught the helmet Sasuke threw at him. Sasuke already was on his bike, warming up the engine. Naruto sat behind Sasuke and adjusted his helmet. Within seconds they charged off for the nearest mall.

"So Sazzy...watcha gonna buy?" Naruto said as they parked the bike after getting their ticket. "I just needed some stuff and some gifts..." Sasuke replied walking towards the mall's entrance. 'Gifts for his girls...' Naruto thought as his heart twitched in jealousy...but who could blame him?

Sasuke was by every case... perfect. Jet black hair with hints of midnight blue if caught in the right light, deep onyx eyes that seemed endless...shiny ivory skin...pink lips that were meant only for kissing. He had the height, the brains, the body and the power...he was a dream that came to reality. Naruto sighed deeply as he followed Sasuke close behind.

They entered the mall...some people turned to stare at the pair. Naruto noticed the blushes some of the girls had. He was actually also a looker himself...shiny blonde hair, well-built body...from the gym sessions he had with Sasuke. Fairly tanned skin kissed by the sun, sapphire blue eyes and a charming smile. And he was just a bit shorter than Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around and went to a jewelry shop. Naruto followed behind, looking intently at the displays. "Hey Naru...can you pick me up a necklace?" Sasuke said as he peeked over the sparkling accessories by the counter. "A necklace? What design? And for whom?" Naruto asked as he scanned his eyes on the various choices around. "Anything that suits you...I'm going to give it to a prospect..." Sasuke said with a smirk, his onyx eyes twinkling. Naruto shrugged 'fine! Prospect! Phew' he grunted to himself. He looked around but nothing caught his attention.

He went from counter to counter until finally something caught his full attention. He stared at it in awe. It was a 24 karat golden chain.. Snake-like chain in design...but it was the pendant that called out to Naruto. It was a miniature design of a fox with blue sapphires for it's eyes. He held his breath...it was really beautiful.

At the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed Naruto's reaction on the particular counter. He quietly moved near him. He peeked and saw the golden kitsune. He smiled...Naruto did have taste after all. He cleared his throat. "So found anything nice?" he asked innocently as the startled Naruto began blushing awkwardly. "Uh...well...this one is nice..." he said pointing at a different necklace with a ruby pendant. "Hmm...You're right...and what timing...red is 'her' favorite color..." Sasuke said looking up in the air.

After paying for the necklace, they went to a clothing store. Sasuke was picking their outfits for the winter ball. "Uhm Sasuke? You know, it's really okay...I mean I can rent my clothes..." Naruto said as Sasuke began picking up items. "Nonsense...why rent when I can buy you one?" Sasuke muttered as Naruto continued to follow Sasuke around. "But Sazzy...I don't want you spending for me..." Naruto said in a small voice. Sasuke stopped and glared at him.

"And why is that Naruto?" he asked, his tone deep and he used his full name...now Naruto gulped aloud. "Well...I don't have anything in return to give you..." he said in a small voice as he stared at his feet. "Am I asking for anything in return?" Sasuke grunted. He then stormed out...giving Naruto no choice but to leave the items he was carrying and run after him. Sasuke smiled, he knew Naruto would follow him out. "Hey Sazzy, wait up...." Naruto called out as Sasuke smoothly made his way through the crowd.

Finally Naruto caught up with his friend, he looked at Sasuke but Sasuke made no effort to talk to him. "Hey... Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked poking Sasuke's shoulder, his blue eyes loosing its shine from earlier. "Hn!" was all the raven replied...Naruto was getting worried...it's been ages since they last had a fight. "Aw, come on Sazzy...." Naruto pleaded, tugging on Sasuke's jacket... giving out his best puppy dog look.

'Naruto...stop doing that or else I'm going to devour you!' Sasuke thought grumpily...he really hated that puppy look. Naruto never knew...nor anyone in town that Sasuke was really bi...and he had the hots for his blonde best friend. Sasuke was always so cool...he had quite a number of girlfriends to brag about...but he never found contentment.

He have had a slight crush with their sensei before...Hatake Kakashi, but that just faded off...it was just mere admiration, especially when he found out that his sensei was with their homeroom teacher Iruka. But with Naruto it was different. He wanted to take care of him... keep him safe...and spoil him to bits. He was overprotective with Naruto...but controlling himself not to go overboard...what would Naruto think?

He walked briskly... Leading them both to the grocery store... He pulled 2 grocery carts and pushed one to Naruto. "Naru... I'm not mad..." he finally gave up. He gave Naruto a smirk... informing him he really wasn't mad. "Gee thanks Sazzy...you got me worried there..." Naruto said as he scratched his blonde head meekly...

Naruto's bubbliness returned as they trailed down the aisles...finally reaching Naruto's heaven... the noodle aisle. "Sazzy...I won't fight you now....can we get these...please?" Naruto said as he held a pouch of instant ramen up. Sasuke really had to laugh with that one...he nodded and watch Naruto fill the cart up with eagerness. Sasuke went to the beverage section and got some green tea and coffee for himself...and a couple of crackers too. He then went to get some cheese and also a couple of tomatoes, a lettuce head and a bottle of salad dressing.

"Is that all Naru?" Sasuke asked looking at the heaping pile of ramen pouches in front of the beaming blonde. "Yup! Yup! Yup!" Naruto said happily...his eyes dancing. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. They paid for the items and went to the parking lot. It was getting late and they needed to go home. "Hey Naru, can I stay over?" Sasuke asked as he drove. Naruto was balancing the grocery bags from behind. "Huh? Like tonight?" naruto asked his blue orbs growing large. Sasuke nodded his response. "Uhm... Sure...I mean, the house is a mess...but I'm sure you'll live..." he jokingly said to Sasuke.

The sun has already set when they arrived at Naruto's apartment...rain clouds started forming in the sky. Naruto opened the door and Sasuke went in. naruto then got his kettle and placed some water in and set it to boil. He knew very well that Sasuke always wanted to drink tea after having a long walk such as this. Naruto quickly stashed the ramen in his cupboards...while Sasuke sat at the counter waiting for the water to boil.

"Sazzy...do you think Itachi will be looking for you?" he asked as he joined Sasuke by the counter. "Nah...He'd love the silence..." Sasuke said as he flipped his bangs to the side of his face. Naruto blushed. 'Oh Sasuke stop doing that...you're making me melt...' naruto thought as he continued to stare at his best friend. The whistling of he kettle brought naruto back to earth...he got up and turned the flame off. He got out a cup for Sasuke and a cup of instant ramen for himself. Sasuke eyed the cup and snorted. "Hey...don't pick on the ramen..." naruto pouted as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's direction...'Shit! Naruto is pouting... must stop the urge to kiss him!' Sasuke's mind and heart battled to the extremes.

Naruto noticed Sasuke look away from him...his pale skin grew even paler than before. He poured the hot water in the porcelain cup and in his ramen...he pushed the cup near Sasuke. Sasuke got a tea bag and dunked it in the cup. He stared at the cup and watched as the water darkened. Naruto pulled out his chopsticks and started mixing his ramen. The spicy smell filled the little kitchen. Sasuke sipped his tea, staring blankly...they suddenly heard the thunder rumbling outside...rain was not a question now.

Sasuke looked up as naruto closed the open window. The wind was blowing in slanted position, wetting the window sill... "Hey Sazzy...if you want to shower or something...just get some towel...you know where to find them..." naruto said. Sasuke nodded. This wasn't the first time Sasuke slept over...they had been doing this alternately for years. Naruto went to his room...he quickly stashed the picture frame in the lowest drawer of his bedside table. He got out extra pillows and arranged his bed. He was not letting Sasuke sleep on the couch that night.

Sasuke went to Naruto's linen closet. He got a towel and went into the bathroom. He stripped and went under the shower. Naruto heard the rushing water...so Sasuke was already planning to sleep. He looked for anything that might fit Sasuke after his shower. He knew everything about Sasuke...his likes; his dislikes...even his daily rituals. He just can't figure his facial expressions sometimes though...Sasuke's facial expressions were difficult to read.

"Hey Naru... got any pajamas or something?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door. The room was dimly lit. Naruto looked up at Sasuke... his heart stopped beating at the sight...the sight of his half naked dream. Sasuke's body was glistening as the water trailed from his wet tresses down to his body. He literally glowed. Sasuke's chest was firm and taut with muscles on the exact places... the white towel wrapping his slim waist.

"Well are you just gonna stare there? I'm getting cold Naru..." Sasuke said smiling as naruto clumsily got up from bed. "Sorry Sazzy...I don't have any pajamas...though...here...just use this..." he tossed Sasuke a pair of boxers… "Ugh! You expect me to wear these? I don't wear boxers..." Sasuke grunted as he held the orange boxers up. Naruto chuckled..."no choice Sazzy...I don't wear briefs like you do..." he pointed out at the frowning raven.

So Sasuke ended wearing the boxers and was now lying on Naruto's bed. Naruto was in the shower...fixing a problem. Naruto was going crazy...his mind kept replaying the way Sasuke looked in his favorite orange boxers. Naruto held his throbbing cock...he was really turned on...he began moving his hands up and down with pressure. He closed his eyes...seeing only Sasuke's wet half naked body...making his pre-cum drip even more.

"Ungh...sa-su-kehh..." he moaned softly as his hands worked its way...swirling the sensitive cleft of his shaft. Naruto squirmed at the sensation, he increased the pace of his hand motions... the tightness in his groin erupting. "Haahhh...." he said as he released his love juice...he shivered...he then ducked his head under the spray of water. He grabbed the soap and began lathering his body...he bit his lip as his hand passed by his groins... 'This is getting so out of hand...' Naruto scolded himself. He needed to be over with his infatuation with Sasuke.

Naruto tiptoed to his room and found Sasuke sleeping peacefully...his body entwined with the blanket he gave him. He was snuggling at his body pillow...his breathing was light and stable...he looked so cute under the dim light. Naruto gave a deep breath as he stared lovingly at Sasuke...his Sasuke...peacefully sleeping through the storm. Naruto went to the couch and laid his tired body...he made a silent prayer and closed his eyes to sleep.

The moment naruto plopped his body on the couch...Sasuke's senses came alive...he slowly opened one of his eyes. He was already lying on his side so he had the perfect view of the sleeping naruto...Sasuke smirked at the sight. Naruto was actually longer than the couch... He looked really funny all crouched up...like an oversized letter 'c'.

Sasuke's eyes trailed over Naruto's physique...the delectable muscled body that he had seen a millions times before. Sasuke won't even admit to himself that there where times that he had fantasized how that tanned body would taste... He then directed his gaze to Naruto's face...and a loving smile curled on Sasuke's lips...naruto looked really cute. His eyes were closed... His lashes framing his cheeks...his lips... Were pouting a bit and slightly opened...it was like as if he was waiting for a kiss...Sasuke gulped...he really wanted to kiss his best friend...ever since that day....

_**flashback**_

_"Hey Sasu-kun, wait for me..." a small blonde boy ran towards a raven-haired child trotting on the park on day._

_"Naru-kun... go home...I'm going home..." the irritated raven scowled as the blonde caught up with him._

_"Aw come on Sazzy...I wanna play with you..." whined the chubby cheeked blonde... his blue eyes welling up tears._

_"Fine! Don't cry...it makes you look like a puppy!" replied the raven looking away from his new found school friend._

_"Hurray! Sazzy agreed to play with me!" the blonde yelled jumping up and down with genuine enthusiasm._

_Suddenly they passed by a group of older kids...the leader of the gang started making fun of naruto. Naruto started crying and Sasuke got mad...nobody hurts his friends...he glared at the bigger boy. "Hey chicken...why don't you pick somebody your own size?" he yelled at the boy who was now looking daggers at him._

_Minutes later, the bigger boys were running for their dear life...Sasuke was well trained with martial arts... Making those losers fall down was easy...even at a young age… Sasuke can already defend himself well._

_He knelt down and tried to comfort the crying blonde...he held both of Naruto's shoulders and shook him. "Hey they're gone...stop crying..." he said as he continued shaking and tried to make naruto look up to him... Naruto's crying slowly turned to sobs...he slowly looked up after having a last sniff...his blue eyes were shining..._

_Sasuke was dumbfounded! He was mesmerized by the beauty and innocence being projected by those blue orbs staring at him._

_Sasuke stared back. He wanted to protect the little angel...keep him safe and away from any possible pain in life. He held naruto close, hugged the trembling body and hushed him...giving the blonde's back some swirling motions of comfort._

_"Sazzy...*sniff* they were mean...thank you..." naruto said in a small voice. Sasuke's heart wanted to burst with emotions._

_"It's okay Naru...I'm here. I'll never leave you. Nobody will ever hurt you as long as I'm here..." Sasuke cooed softly._

_Though Sasuke was just a couple of months older than naruto he claimed to be his elder brother, since that dreadful day._

_Sasuke hated to admit it but from that day on he was started to love the blonde's perkiness and energy...he was in a sense, mesmerized._

Sasuke came back to reality...he quit staring at the sleeping blonde. He turned around and closed his eyes. He gave out a yawn. He closed his eyes and let the rain's sound lull him to sleep... "Naru-kun..." he whispered as he drifted off to sleep_ ....._

The next day naruto woke up late...he gave out a yawn...he stared at the ceiling...he needed to get his thoughts together. He smelled something good...he sniffed some more and felt his stomach grumble...he then remembered Sasuke was there. He jumped up and ran towards the kitchen...Sasuke turned around when he reached the kitchen and gave him a warm smile. "Hey sleepyhead...I see that my cooking woke you up..." naruto smiled...it was one of these rare times Sasuke smiled for him.

"Sorry...I think I overslept a bit..." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He went near Sasuke and peeked at the pot that was over the fire..."hey Sazzy watcha cooking for us?" he asked as he tried to open the lid. Sasuke patted his hand away..."Naru...why don't you wash your face and brush your teeth first..." Sasuke said. Naruto obliged...he didn't want to spoil Sasuke's good mood right now...he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Hey...Naru...you gonna stay there forever? Breakfast is ready!" Sasuke yelled out and naruto hurried over the table. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke cooked his favorite ramen...fried pork-miso ramen...and it was from fresh ingredients. "Sazzy....you went out?" naruto asked and Sasuke nodded as the raven took a sip from his morning tea. "You keep eating instant ramen...that's bad for your health...so I decided to cook you some real ramen..." Sasuke explained.

Naruto's heart swelled with happiness...'Sazzy, what I would give just to kiss you right now...' he thought desperately. Sasuke got a bowl and served him some of the ramen...Sasuke was no doubt an excellent cook...even the perfect Itachi had to agree. 'Eat up neko-chan...At least through my cooking you can feel my love somehow...' Sasuke thought quietly as he looked at naruto. Naruto was eating with gusto...he loved it when Sasuke cooked for him...he knew Sasuke never gave such effort to another.

"Naruto...when's our winter ball by the way?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the bright orange calendar by the hall. "Hmm...Iruka sensei said it will be on the 24th of December..." the blonde answered as he nibbled on a pork strip. "One month to go..." Sasuke murmured as naruto nodded... he then looked at naruto who was giving him a pork strip. "Hey Sazzy...eat up...you know you really cook well...you should make a ramen stand or something..." naruto said happily.

Naruto continued pushing the chopsticks towards Sasuke's mouth...the raven hesitated a bit but ended up eating the strip much to Naruto's contentment...Sasuke blushed a bit...it gave his ivory cheeks a bit color as he flushed...

"See? It's delicious..." Naruto said and gobbled the whole bowl...Sasuke just gave him his trademark smirk."...and since you cooked... I'll do the dishes!" Naruto said to which Sasuke replied smirking..."Hn, you better..." and Naruto saluted.

Suddenly, Sasuke's mobile phone beeped. He opened it and looked at it, scanning his eyes over the screen. He frowned, closed the lid and looked up at Naruto…"I'll be going home by 1pm...Itachi just texted... he says he needs me there..." Sasuke announced in monotone as he shrugged.

"Oh...okay..." as he rinsed the plates and bowls...Sasuke stood beside him and dried off what he already washed. Sasuke wanted to stay with Naruto a bit more...damn his brother and his bonding sessions...but he had no choice.

The time passed quickly and soon Sasuke left for home. He left behind his worn shirt and informed naruto he'll get it soon. Naruto jumped to his bed...holding Sasuke's worn shirt...he couldn't help it but he held it up and gave it a sniff... Sasuke's scent was so sweet smelling for him... the smell of Sasuke's perfume and his own musky body scent was intoxicating. Naruto sighed and hugged the shirt...'I'm acting like a fan girl...' naruto scowled at himself and pouted at no one... He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Sasuke's scent lingering over him.

_***Uchiha mansion***_

"A whore got hold of you, otouto?" Itachi said as Sasuke entered the house...the elder raven loved teasing his brother. "Hn...!" Sasuke replied as he threw the keys of his bike on the side table. Itachi looked intently at his brother. The two lived by themselves since their parents died over a tragic accident...Itachi, being the eldest took over the family business...expanding it to extreme heights with his knowledge and style...Sasuke was still a student but was showing promise more and more everyday...Itachi just arrived from a business trip 3 days ago...he wanted to see Sasuke.

"I thought you wanted some peace and quiet Nii-san?" Sasuke sarcastically asked...he was in a very foul mood today. "Now, hold your horses' otouto...I just wanted to have late lunch with you..." Itachi's velvet voice filled the room. "I'm going to shower first..." Sasuke said as he headed up to his room...Itachi smiled...he knew Sasuke can't deny him. They had a good relationship...as siblings...they had fits every now and then, but they loved and respected each other... After all they only got each other to count on.

Itachi drove them to a diner with his red Ferrari...as they entered the establishment, the audible oohhs and aahss filled the air. They were used to this reaction...both knew they were attractive... and being wealthy and powerful was an additional boost. They picked a table at the back of the diner...the waitress hurriedly gave them their menus...and she gave them a sweet smile. 'Smile all you like bitch...Itachi will never notice you...' Sasuke thought as he looked at the desperate girl selling herself. 'You need to do better than that to get Sasuke to notice you...' Itachi chuckled at his thoughts as he looked at his brother.

The world never knew....but these brothers...handsome and manly as they are, they were somewhat bisexual...and they prefer the masculine side more than the feminine...Itachi was attached to his blonde sweetheart Deidara for six years now...and Sasuke...well he hasn't made any move to be attached to anyone...well not yet... Itachi knew his brother has someone special...he just can't pinpoint who. "I'll have the devilled prawns and a slice of pecan pie..." Itachi said at the eager girl..."and white wine please..." he added. "I'll have lycopersicon salad, mango mousse and Perrier water..." Sasuke said as the girl bowed and quickly left...

"So how was London, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked as Itachi smiled. His coal eyes crinkling..."it was a good trip, Sasuke... and as soon as you graduate, I'll bring you on one of the trips..." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded his agreement towards his aniki. "Oh, I almost forgot...I won't be sleeping at home later otouto..." a faint smile appeared on the elder raven's lips. "Okay..." Sasuke shrugged, trying to sound bored...but deep inside him, he was jealous... how can Itachi make it so smoothly... How can he court a guy without having a cardiac arrest...Sasuke bit his lower lip... if he could just admit it to naruto...

Their orders arrived and they ate in silence...after eating they went to the nearby mall...since Itachi wanted to buy some gift for Deidara...they passed by the jewelry store Sasuke and naruto went to the other day...Sasuke's face lit up as he entered. He quickly scanned his eyes for the golden kitsune pendant...he gave a small sigh of relief when he found the item still there... He called for a salesclerk and ordered to wrap it...he gave his credit card and waited...Itachi eyed him, but let his curiosity go.

After picking some stuff for Deidara...Itachi and Sasuke went home...Itachi bid farewell and headed for Deidara's flat. Sasuke was left alone in the big mansion...he locked himself in his room and jumped on his bed...he stared at the ceiling... "Naruto..." he said in a small voice...he decided to take a shower again...he got up and stripped and went into the shower. As the cold water was pouring over his body he thought of naruto unconsciously...his neko-chan, Naruto Uzumaki.

He began dreaming of naruto... Imagining what would the blonde's body taste like....how he wanted to hear him scream his name. "Naruto..." Sasuke called out as he began touching himself...he ran his warm wet hands over his chest...passing his nipples in the process... making it taut with desire...he moaned with pleasure....his hand slid down to his heated groin... He was awakened...his shaft throbbing with lust and desire...he held it...applying the right pressure to make him feel good.

He had imagined of making love to naruto for the millionth time...each time making his need for the blonde more unbearable. "Naruto...uhnn..." Sasuke moaned as he continued fondling himself...the tightness in his stomach and groins merging fast. His hands knew what he wanted...his conscious mind relieving him from his misery...he increased his movements...he grunted and moaned. He squirmed with sheer pleasure..."Aahh...nah-ru-toh!!!" he yelled as he released his love juice.

Sasuke felt light-headed...he grabbed the bottle of his mint shampoo and lathered his raven locks...as he rinsed off he grabbed his favorite lemon scented soap and rubbed it all over his body...he was starting to get hungry...the salad he ate must have worn off...he quickly rinsed off and grabbed his towel...he wrapped it around his waist and went out of the shower...he went to the kitchen and peeked at the contents in the fridge...nothing looked appetizing to him...he scowled a he headed back to his room.

He threw the towel down and walked around butt naked...he opened his closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue briefs... Sasuke decided to see the blonde again...to remove this feeling of anxiety...naruto always charms and calms him down... He grabbed the phone and dialed the blonde's number...after 3 rings he heard the blonde on the other line... "Hey Naru meet me at the mall...entrance 5..." and without any word he hung up... picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran downstairs to brush his teeth...

"...do what?" naruto asked at his cell phone...although he only heard the busy dial tone now...Sasuke was so unpredictable. It was a good thing he already showered. He grabbed a fresh new shirt and went out. He locked the door and waited for a cab. As he reached the mall's 5th entrance, he quickly spotted the raven waiting for him...and he was as always, a sight to see... Sasuke was clad in soft loose cut jeans, his white button down polo shirt was halfway closed... revealing his collarbone and his muscled chest partially... Naruto wanted to grab Sasuke and smother him with kisses...'as if that would happen...' Naruto thought grumpily... scolding himself for this unwanted thoughts.

Sasuke held his breath as he watched the blonde trotting towards him...his eyes memorizing every curve and outline of the lad. He licked his dry lips quickly and took a few breaths to calm his racing heart. he needed to end his misery...whatever the outcome would be...God knows how he loved this man... he wanted to live his life with naruto... that is a fact, without a doubt.

"Hey Sazzy!" the blonde yelled waving frantically...he couldn't help but smile at the blonde's hyper active attitude.

"Oi dobe...what took you so long?" he asked trying to sound irritated...naruto came up to him and gave him a big smile that melted his heart..."Ah teme...I don't have wheels you know..." naruto responded, making imaginary driving gestures with his hands. "Hn, let's go Naru-dobe...I'm hungry..." he said as he walked with his hands in his pockets...naruto followed him quickly... "Hey Sazzy, where are we eating? Where's Itachi?" naruto asked "He has some personal matters to take care off..." came his reply.

Naruto nodded as his blue eyes sparkled with delight...they went to a Chinese restaurant called _'haw tzer!_' that literally means 'Good eating' in mandarin...Sasuke got the menus and started scanning the contents. Of course, naruto ordered the Chinese noodle bowl and Sasuke ordered the shrimp casserole. As they were eating Sasuke thought of the winter ball...he looked at naruto who was busy with his food..."hey Naru..." he started in a small voice..."huh? What is it?" naruto asked looking up from his red bowl.

"I was wondering about the winter ball..." Sasuke asked non-chalantly..."what about it?" naruto asked ever so innocently at him. "Have you asked someone out already?" Sasuke asked trying to act normal...naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head... "Nah!" He gulped the rest of the noodles and continued..."who'd like to go out with me? And I'm actually not planning to go..." he burped. 'Not planning to go!' the phrase echoed in Sasuke's mind...he can't! He needs to be there...I'm going to express my love to him... Sasuke thought...he would never let naruto miss the winter ball...he will make naruto his before Christmas… that's the gift he will be giving himself for the holidays...

"Nonsense! You should come...I mean, what would you do? Mope around your apartment and watch reruns of reruns?" he glared at naruto. "I don't know Sazzy..." naruto said rolling his eyes...Sasuke got up...laid some bills on the table and pulled naruto up. He dragged naruto to a clothing store..."you'll be attending the ball, Naru and that's final!" Sasuke growled and naruto frowned. 'What's with the attitude?' naruto wondered...Sasuke began looking through the racks for a suit to fit Naruto... he knew his size well.

Finally Sasuke held up a pair of dark charcoal grey suit pants with an orange inner shirt...Sasuke knew naruto would really approve with his choice...he held it up to the pouting blonde... Naruto looked at the suit... he had to admit, the suit Sasuke was holding up fit his taste..."Naru don't say no... Just think of this as a gift..." Sasuke warned the blonde before he could open his mouth. Naruto nodded in defeat...that gave Sasuke satisfaction...'finally, naruto would be attending the winter ball...' he thought.

Sasuke paid for the suit after naruto made sure it would fit him... He didn't even try it on...Sasuke handed naruto the paper bag as the blonde continued to frown... Sasuke felt fulfilled... he was smirking all the way home... naruto did notice the happy glow of the raven... dark clouds formed over his head... 'Sasuke will get his revenge'... naruto thought... he really hated it when Sasuke spent unnecessary things for him... he didn't want people to think he was using or taking advantage of Sasuke.

Days passed, naruto and Sasuke went to school as always...the days were uneventful... just the same boring assignments and quizzes. Being at the last year from graduating college, most of the subjects were boring majors... Sasuke was taking up commerce with business and engineering units while naruto was taking up information technology with programming units. Sasuke was ahead of his class and Naruto was also with his... when they graduate, Latin honors will be connected with their names for sure.

One weekend, naruto was on a fieldtrip... Sasuke was left all alone to spend the weekend... Itachi was again on another business trip. Sasuke decided to call Deidara... he waited for the blonde to pick up the phone...he scanned the calendar by his bedroom door. "Yellers!" answered Deidara in his normal semi-high pitched voice. Sasuke smiled as he heard his brother's lover answer. "Hey Dei...how are you?" he said, using his sweet voice... when he does this his voice comes out seductively husky and deep. "Hey Sasu-kun...I'm good...what gave me the pleasure for this call?" Deidara asked sweetly at his lover's younger brother.

"..I need a favor Dei..." Sasuke said making his voice even more alluring... he could hear Deidara gasp on the other line. "What is it otouto?" Deidara chuckled. Sasuke told him his dilemma. Deidara nodded, absorbing every word... he loved to help Sasuke. "Is that all? I'll be glad to help you out Sasuke-kun..." Deidara thought... finally, the moment has arrived... Itachi would be thrilled if he knew.

Sasuke ended the call after a couple of minutes... he was smiling at himself... it will be now or never... this will be a onetime trial... he would never be able to show his face again if this fails... his plan must be successful... it can't fail...

Sasuke just recently found naruto staring dreamily at him. He walked past naruto and was able to peek at his scribbles and saw his name written in Naruto's notebook. He could have fainted...his naruto was also dreaming of him. How come he didn't notice it before? He saw how red naruto became as he returned to reality and saw him staring at him. Naruto just got off with his usual giddy hyper laughter... the sound that always makes Sasuke's heart melt and brim with love.

3 days before the winter ball, naruto saw Sasuke sitting under a cherry tree...the tree lost its leaves and the branches were now covered with snow... naruto ran over to sit beside him... As soon as he was near enough, he realized Sasuke was talking to someone on the phone...Sasuke was chuckling, obviously entertained...he clearly heard every word... every word stabbed painfully to his heart... "So, I'll be picking you up at 7..." Sasuke said sweetly... naruto fumed! 'Sasuke must never use that tone with anyone' he growled.

'He's mine... he belongs to me...he will only talk that way to me!!!' naruto yelled with his mind. His smile turned into a scowl. Sasuke was loving what he was doing... at the corner of his eye he saw Naruto approach him... he saw the smile transform into a frown. He knew naruto heard every word he said... to actually... No one... his heart was doing a victory dance...'naruto know i proved it...' he thought as a smiled graced his lips... 'Soon my love... soon' he told himself as he watch naruto quickly walk away, scowling.

As soon as naruto was out of sight, Sasuke closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. He got up, gathered his books and walked towards the cafeteria... he knew naruto... he was sure the blonde would be there drowning his sorrows... he reached the pantry and looked around... 'There you are neko-chan!' Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde staring at the floor, frowning hard. He walked towards naruto...who then noticed him... the blonde frowned harder and turned his back... Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's gesture.

He never knew why he had been blind...he could've been more observant...naruto did have feelings for him... just as he always prayed for. He now knew why sometimes he caught naruto staring at him, blush at him from time to time... just like what he was doing to the blonde.

"Hey Naru, wazzup?" Sasuke coolly asked as he patted the blonde's shoulder with a bit pressure... the blonde scowled, daggers where glowing in those sapphire orbs..."...Don't bother me, I'm busy..." naruto said... Sasuke almost lost his cool and wanted to laugh out loud with the blonde's sudden outrage... "Oh, jeepers...sorry Naru..." he said apologetically, hiding his smile from naruto.

He got up and walked away from naruto... if he could, he wanted to smother the blonde with kisses right there and then... he whistled his way to his next class... naruto on the other hand was in an extremely bad mood... he snapped at almost everyone who tried to be friendly with him... 'Who the heck is his date? He forced me to attend, but I'll end up being alone during the event!' naruto murmured under his breath as he kicked the innocent pebble on the floor.

The day went extremely like a torture for naruto, when he got out of his last class he spotted the raven being followed by a flock of screaming fan girls... each trying to throw themselves over Sasuke. Some were skimpily clad, revealing their body willingly. How he wanted to pull Sasuke from the crowd, away from this madness. But he saw Sasuke smile...'meaning the bastard is enjoying this!' Naruto thought as he clenched his teeth...'to hell with him!' he grunted as he stormed off in a breeze.

Sasuke saw naruto from the second floor...he saw that the blonde's mood didn't improve from their earlier encounter...usually he never allowed a crowd of fan girls chase him...but this scene fitted perfectly with his plan, so he allowed them to follow him around... after seeing naruto walk off, he immediately excused himself politely from his adoring crowd. He quickly got on his bike and rode off much to the girls' dismay.

Sasuke spotted naruto walking his way home... the university was fairly near Naruto's apartment. He quickly drove beside the blonde. "Hey dobe...care for a ride?" he asked smiling sweetly... naruto looked at him and pouted "...No thanks..." the blonde declined. Sasuke was in a very playful mood...he returned on teasing his blonde friend..."what's with the mood? Got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" the raven teased the blonde... making matters worse, naruto was buying it... "Sasuke, can you just leave me alone?" Naruto yelled, shocking the ever-composed Sasuke.

'Uh-oh...Naru-chan seemed to have burned the fuse...' Sasuke thought... it was very rare to see the jolly naruto get mad, he needed to cool this off... "Hey, 'I'm sorry Naru..." Sasuke said as he halted his bike. Naruto also stopped walking but he still didn't face the raven haired boy. Sasuke felt a wee bit sad... he must have gone overboard. He got off his bike and walked forward to face the blonde.

Naruto was clearly trying to avoid him. He kept on moving away... allowing the blonde not to look at him directly. Sasuke started to get mad... he pulled the blonde's shoulders and made him face him... "Look, naruto... What is wrong?" he asked, his voice deep and clearly demanding... "Nothing...just leave me alone, will you Sasuke? I need to be alone..." naruto replied seriously as he looked up and stared into Sasuke's granite orbs...

Sasuke was shocked, this was the first time he ever saw naruto look at him with such seriousness that it made the blonde's eyes turn teal in color. He let go of the blonde. Naruto continued walking away...and Sasuke looked at the moving figure... 'Have I hurt him?'

He asked himself as he watched naruto go further. 'I need to fix this...I'm such a dumbass!' Sasuke scolded himself. He got on hi bike and headed home. His heart was heavy as he thought of a possible way to make the blonde smile again for him.

"Aarrgghhh!!!" naruto yelled as he closed the door of his apartment. He threw his bag on the floor. How can he live like this? Why can't he make his heart stop beating or feeling anything towards the raven Adonis? He jumped on his bed and screamed over a pillow... "Sasuke… why? Why are you so irresistible? And why are you blind? I thought you were smart? Can't you see that i love you?" Naruto's scream came out muffled as his voice was hindered by his pillow. Tears started to cloud his eyes... fuck his life! To hell with Sasuke!

That night, Sasuke laid half naked in his bed...he was wearing black silk pajamas, contrasting the whiteness of his upper torso. He thought of naruto... he wondered if the blonde had already eaten... if he was okay... he was unreasonable that day... he had indeed gone overboard... 'I need to make it up with him...' Sasuke thought, for countless times he wanted to call the blonde, but ended up not having the strength to dial his beloved's number. He was devastated. He threw his phone absent-mindedly and closed his eyes. 'It will be okay tomorrow, Naru-chan...' he thought as he tried to rest his eyes.

The next day, Sasuke got up extra early... he again prepared the pork-miso ramen that naruto adored. He placed the food in a nice container and called for a special delivery service. Minutes later the delivery man arrived. Sasuke gave him instructions and paid for his services. He went in the bathroom to drown his sorrows with a bath. He prepared the tub... he still have 2 hours to prepare before his first class. He hoped and prayed naruto would forgive him...

"I'm coming!" naruto yelled as his sleep was cut-off by the sudden ringing of his doorbell. He grudged his way downstairs, his eyes puffy from lack of sleep. "What do you want?" he yelled as he opened the door. To his surprise he saw a rounded object standing on his doorstep. It looked like a giant orange egg. He raised his eyebrows and looked around but noticed no one. He picked it up and felt that it was warm, heavy and it contained liquid... "I'm warning you Sasuke... this is not funny..." he yelled at no one in particular.

Naruto slammed the door as he carried the egg-like container to the kitchen. He opened it and the wonderful aroma of the delectable treat filled the tiny kitchen. A paper was attached at the side. He opened it, it was a letter. He began to read its contents...

_Naruto,_

_My bad...I'm sorry..._

_Love, Sasuke_

Was all it said. Naruto felt touched... he stared at the paper. He knew he acted like a schoolgirl. He was also unreasonable and a bit unfair for Sasuke's part. He got his chopsticks and began eating the warm meal that his beloved prepared as a peace offering... he smiled a genuine smile... it was hard being mad with someone you love... because no matter what they do, they end up being twice the adorable...especially when they try to woo you back. Naruto sighed as he shook his head... Sasuke will always be Sasuke... the person he wanted to have with all his heart.

After eating he showered and got dressed. When he was ready he left for school... he glanced at his wristwatch and saw he still had at least 40 minutes spare before his first class. He walked his normal pace and reached school in no time. He was the first to arrive in his class. He sat on his usual spot. This was the only class that he and Sasuke were together... it was humanities... an extremely boring subject for a college student who disliked arts. Naruto started to draw random things in his notebook as he passed time. He felt extremely sleepy. Since it was still early he decided to doze off for a bit.

Sasuke arrived minutes after...when he got in the classroom, his heart raced as he spotted the sleeping blonde in the corner. He went near the blonde, peeked over and saw the he was indeed sleeping, his breathing was calm and stable. He walked over and was now facing the sleeping naruto. Sasuke leaned over...he then could smell Naruto's clean scent... he inhaled it deeply, naruto always smelled like citrus and freesias... Sasuke sighed at the sleeping blonde angel before him... how he wanted to kiss those pink lips.

Naruto winced, but kept his eyes closed. He inhaled and he smelled, a mild soapy scent filled his nostrils...accompanying the fresh, clean scent was the musky body scent he was addicted to... the musky, tangy scent with sandalwood and lavender of his beloved Sasuke. "...Sasu-keh..." he murmured, half-asleep...naruto wondered why his dreams had olfactory characteristics... he could smell Sasuke as if he was standing right before him.

Sasuke smiled as he heard naruto murmur his name unconsciously... God, how he wanted to kiss the blonde... he stopped the urge building in him, his mouth grew dry as he stared at Naruto's lips... shiny, pink and luscious... 'God, I love you naruto!' Sasuke's heart screamed out. he sighed deeply... as he watched naruto stir.. He backed off a bit, he knew the blonde would awaken soon. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, it was a bit blurry at first, but as soon as his eyes regained it's clear luminescence, he was shocked with the first thing he saw....well he was shocked with whom he saw staring back at him...

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up..." Sasuke whispered huskily, his black eyes sparkled as his pink lips formed a smile...naruto shivered as he heard the lovely velvet voice of the handsome man before him. Naruto grew pale... 'Did he hear me murmur his name?' he yelled inwardly. "Oh... err... ahm... Sasuke! He-he... What are you doing here?" naruto stammered helplessly as his cheeks turned crimson. Sasuke watched in amazement as his neko-chan's cheeks turned red like tomatoes. He chuckled, and Naruto's heart was caressed. He missed Sasuke's laughter.

"Well, the reason why I'm here is because I happen to have a class in humanities together with this sleepy blonde before me..." Sasuke said as his thumb softly tilted Naruto's chin upward, making him face Sasuke. Naruto's heart screamed...as he blushed furiously, making his entire face red. Sasuke continued chuckling as he playfully messed up Naruto's hair. Naruto tried his best to stay calm. It's been decades since they got this close... "Cut it out Sazzy..." naruto pleaded, trying to hide his glowing blush. He hated how his body reacted when Sasuke was near.

Sasuke plopped on the chair beside naruto. Still smiling he faced naruto and said... "Is there a chance that you're still mad at me?" he crooned, giving his best puppy-dog look... Naruto's heart swelled how he wanted to hug Sasuke right now and tell him his feelings. "I'm not mad anymore Sazzy..." he admitted as his blush decreased its hue. He could never stay mad with this guy, not in a million years. "Thanks Naru... I promise with all my heart, I won't be that playful anymore. I'll be good..." Sasuke declared raising his right hand and crossing his heart.

Naruto had to laugh at that gesture...he looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke winked at naruto and smiled back. Naruto's heart thumped uncontrollably...'hey, by the way...did you know that I loved you since forever?' screamed Naruto's mind and heart as he continued to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was relieved...seeing his blonde angel smile back at him was enough to make his day complete. Slowly the classroom started to fill up. The day went smoothly for both... the ramen peace offering was a success!. Well, as always.

The day before the winter ball, all classes were suspended for the juniors and the seniors...they were needed to decorate the gym for the event...naruto stretched as he gave out a load yawn...'winter-ball...winter-ball...how boring...' he thought. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already 8:30 in the morning, the official meeting time with the teachers and coordinators for the decorations was 9. He quickly got up, showered and dressed. He didn't bother to fix himself breakfast. He was running late!

Sasuke was already at school...glancing at his watch every now and then...'where the heck is he?' he thought as he looked around for a sign of naruto. he was perched up high on a tree...avoiding the massive wave of fan girls trying to ask him to the winter ball... he then saw the familiar blonde head running towards the school gym. He smiled as he saw naruto running. His hair was still wet from his shower. And his polo shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his body clad in a white a-shirt. Naruto glanced towards his direction and waved. Sasuke can't suppress his smile and waved back at the beaming blonde.

Sasuke jumped off the tree as he saw naruto run towards his location. When naruto arrived he was pan thing. Sasuke chortled at naruto. "That's what you get from waking up late, sleepyhead..." Sasuke teased as naruto stuck his tongue out and squinted his eyes. Sasuke bit his lower lip to suppress his urge towards naruto.

He was thankful that one of his fan girls, Sakura Haruno distracted him as she. Yelled out his name..."Sasuke-kun...there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she squealed. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Girl...'oh, brother!' he thought. Suddenly a blonde girl grabbed Sasuke's arm and held it firmly to her chest. "Sasuke-kun, will you. Be my date for tomorrow?" she asked seductively...as the pink-haired girl clenched her fists.

"I'm really sorry girls...but I already got a date..." Sasuke said in monotone but politely at the dismayed girls. He removed his arm From the blonde's deadly grasp, walked near naruto and placed his arm around him...Naruto's heart was beating wildly..."let's go, Naru...see ya girls..." Sasuke said as he pulled naruto towards the school gym..."Sasuke..." naruto asked breaking the ice...Sasuke looked at him and said. "Hmn? What is it Naru?" naruto gulped and asked timidly.. "Who's your date for tomorrow?"

Sasuke looked at naruto as he removed his arm from his shoulders..."She's someone you don't know...she's not from around here" he added at the listening blonde. Naruto looked at his shoes..."she must be very beautiful..." naruto commented and to which Sasuke nodded. He

Saw the glint of sadness in Naruto's eyes...how he wanted to tell the blonde not to worry for he owned his heart unconditionally. Naruto Inhaled deeply and continued walking towards the gym with Sasuke trailing close behind. He saw familiar faces and everyone were busy...

Naruto and Sasuke got to work. They got distracted and helped in making the gym into an artificial wonderland for tomorrow. at around 7pm the gym was fully decorated... the area sparkled and glowed with all the trimmings... mistletoes were scattered everywhere...Naruto looked around and sighed...tomorrow his heart would break...this will be his saddest Christmas ever... he will witness Sasuke with another... someone more worthy of his love... naruto felt his eyes grow blurry as the tears clouded his vision.

Sasuke saw naruto getting teary-eyed. If he guessed right, naruto was not looking forward tomorrow...and this has something to do with his so called 'date'. He wanted to comfort his love. But decided to wait until tomorrow... Sasuke just stayed a bit far from naruto. His heart ached at the sadness showing on Naruto's face that only he can comprehend. He prayed to the heavens above that his plans for tomorrow would go smoothly and be successful. He was tired of hiding his feelings for the blonde he cared so much.

Sasuke saw naruto help in cleaning the mess; he went near him and helped him carry the trash bin. Silently they worked together, walking around for any other garbage that might be left behind. When they were done, they both headed to the washroom to wash their soiled hands. Sasuke broke the silence going on between them..."hey Naru, care to have dinner with me?" Sasuke asked as he placed his hands over the hand drier...naruto looked at Sasuke through the mirror, he smiled sadly and nodded..."sure Sazzy, dinner would be nice..."

Sasuke could feel the sad and tired emotions generated by naruto. He slowly hopped on Sasuke's bike and used the helmet the raven gave him. They drove in silence; the coldness of the winter was covering the evening. Sasuke felt naruto rest his head on his back. The simple gesture made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. He could feel the closeness of their bodies... naruto sighed and said in a small voice weakly..."Sazzy, can we just skip dinner? I feel so tired..." naruto said almost half pleadingly to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and redirected the motorbike to Naruto's apartment. By the time they arrived, naruto was already sleeping, his arms clutching Sasuke's mid torso. Slowly Sasuke removed Naruto's hands and carried him in bridal style; he opened the front door (since he got spare keys of Naruto's apartment) and carried the sleeping blonde upstairs to his bedroom.

He carefully laid naruto on his bed. Making sure he wouldn't wake up his love. He removed his shoes and covered naruto with a blanket. He dimmed the night lamp and brushed his hand over Naruto's forehead to remove the stray hairs. He leaned over and pressed his lips on Naruto's forehead... I'm sorry naruto, I can't help it...' he silently thought as he kissed the sleeping blonde's forehead. Naruto stirred a bit and murmured something incomprehensive...Sasuke smiled as he gave the sleeping blonde a loving look. He then closed the door, got his phone and dialed for some food delivery...after ordering he went outside to wait for the food. He wanted to make sure the delivery boy would not ring the doorbell to wake naruto up. Ten minutes later...the food arrived. Sasuke paid for it and went back into the house. He ordered some fried chicken and stir-fried rice... he also got cream puffs for dessert. Sasuke placed the food and the table...he then removed his jacket and shirt, and went to the sofa...he laid his tired body down and closed his eyes...soon he fell asleep on the couch.

Hours later naruto stirred and woke up...he glanced around and saw that he was in his bedroom...he looked at the clock and saw it was already 2 am...early dawn... he felt his stomach rumble...'Sasuke' he suddenly thought...he quickly got off the bed and hurried downstairs...on his way down he saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch, his right arm as covering his eyes...he was half-naked.. His shirt was lying on the corner, along with his jacket. He crept nearer and peeked on the sleeping raven...naruto heard Sasuke snore lightly and he smiled warmly...'Sasuke, thank you...' his heart whispered. As he was about to leave so he can go to the kitchen, Sasuke suddenly caught Naruto's hand and whispered... "Are you hungry Naru?" in a low sleepy voice.

Naruto jumped in surprise. Sasuke smiled as he removed his arm from his eyes..."Sorry to startle you Naru-kun..." he said softly as the raven looked into his eyes... Naruto shivered as Sasuke's voice caressed his heart... the last time Sasuke called him with an endearment was when they were kids. Naruto gulped "it's okay Sazzy...and yes I'm a bit hungry..." he whispered with a smile. Sasuke got up and said "there's food on the table, I ordered it a couple of hours ago...just heat it up..." he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Naruto went to the kitchen with Sasuke following behind him. He opened the paper bags and placed the food in a microwavable container. He placed it in the microwave and waited for it to get warm. After heating the food, naruto set the table... Sasuke was half asleep in the corner. He was seated but his eyes were closed and he was moving drowsily to maintain balance. Naruto chuckled...Sasuke looked so cute that way...he then cleared his throat and the sound made Sasuke open his eyes. He gave naruto a tired smile...

Naruto and Sasuke started eating slowly...naruto made some coffee and they ate in silence. Sasuke looked up as he sipped some coffee. "Hey Naru...be there tonight... okay?" Sasuke said and naruto nodded..."I'll leave my bike here... use it for later... I'll b bringing a car tonight" Sasuke added. He gave naruto his keys and naruto took it. After they've eaten, naruto and Sasuke went back to sleep... now both of them are in Naruto's room... Sasuke on the bed (_despite his protests_) and naruto on the bedroom couch. They slept soundly till early afternoon.

"See you later Naru..." Sasuke waved and rode a cab. Naruto waved back. He plopped his body on the sofa..."...winter ball..." naruto said to the empty house. He got up...walked to his bathroom and prepared a hot bath. He soaked his tired body into the warm water to relax. He still had a couple of hours left for the winter ball. He slept. He woke up as the water started getting cold. Naruto got up and started to dry himself. He went to his room and looked at the gray suit hanging on the wall... he had already ironed it days before. He went to his closet and got a pair of boxers and an a-shirt. He glanced at the clock...it was already quarter to 6... The ball was set to start 6:30 in the evening.

Sasuke on the other hand was waiting for Deidara to finish dressing. He was already dressed. He sat on one of Deidara's loveseat. He glanced at his wristwatch...'30 minutes to go...' he thought... He was clad in a black suit that turns midnight blue if caught in the right luminescence. He also had on a powdered navy blue inner shirt. Simplicity is indeed beauty, as the raven projected pure it with his attire. A couple of minutes later Deidara descended from the stairs... Sasuke looked up and gave out a whistle. Deidara started chuckling as he walked down the stairs..."Oh, stop that Sasuke-kun...you're making me blush..." he ordered as he waved his hand to an imaginary fly.

Sasuke laughed at Deidara's gestures... his brother Itachi was lucky indeed to have Deidara as a lover... for he was sweet and caring. Deidara was wearing dark plum cocktail dress... his hair was flowing loose in curly waves. He had make-up on and with hopped earrings, Deidara looked exceptional...thanks to his heavy androgynous appearance. Sasuke held his arm out and Deidara crooked his arm to hold unto Sasuke. Sasuke led Deidara to his jet-black Ferrari and they went to Konoha University's gym.

The place was packed. The music was blaring... and despite the coldness of the evening breeze, a lot of girls were skimpily clad. When Sasuke entered the gym, all eyes were drawn to his direction. Deidara was used to this... he normally gets this treatment when he is with Itachi. He simply held his head high, for he knew he was beautiful tonight and no one would know that he was a guy in his get-up. Sasuke smirked at the sightseers, hearing sighs from his adoring fan girls as he passed by with Deidara at hand. His observant eyes scanned the area... Looking for the blonde angel he loved.

"Is he here?" Deidara whispered as Sasuke shook his head. He led Deidara to a table and promised to be back for he left something in the car. Deidara sat, pleased by the murderous glares of jealous women eyeing him. Sasuke came back in a flash... Carrying a large bouquet of pink tulips. He leaned over and said "Sorry I forgot to give you these..." he chuckled as Deidara gave him a flashing smile… "Sasuke-kun, you never told me how popular you are with the girls here...was Itachi as popular as you?" he gushed and Sasuke had to laugh at the question.

And that was what naruto was welcomed with. His eyes was shocked with the view... he saw his Sasuke laughing heartily with some blonde girl in a dress. He had to admit that the girl was very pretty... how his heart ached as he saw Sasuke leaned over to the blonde and whispered sweet nothings to her ear. The blonde giggled and blushed. Naruto fumed at the sight. He was in a raging jealous fit right now. 'So this is why he wanted me to be here... To torture me to death!' his mind screamed.

Sasuke saw naruto as he entered the gym. He leaned over Deidara and whispered "…He's here Dei..." Deidara was a natural! He giggled as if Sasuke said something funny and asked "where is he Sasuke-kun?" as his eyes roamed over the place. Sasuke smiled and replied "there he is Dei...the one in orange and gray..." and Deidara looked at the semi-frowned blonde looking at their direction. He scanned Naruto's profile..."well Sasuke-kun...you choose extremely well...he looks absolutely delicious..." Deidara commented with a grin.

Sasuke felt proud with himself...finally someone agreed that naruto was delicious. Sasuke acted surprised as naruto walked near them. "Hey Naru... You made it!" he greeted the frowning blonde...who just nodded his reply. Naruto looked at Deidara's direction. Deidara gave him a warm smile "hello..." he purred. Sasuke wanted to laugh as he saw Naruto's eyes dim.. 'My neko-chan is again jealous…' he smirked and introduced the blondes..."Naruto this is Deidara, Deidara this is Naruto, my best friend..." and the blondes shook hands.

Naruto felt the softness of the other blonde's hand...'this girl must be filthy rich... To have hands as soft as these… he scowled a bit at the friction. He felt he was interfering the two. He excused himself and went to the wine bar located at the corner. He was a sore loser...his heart was aching...this will be for him, his saddest Christmas ever. Sasuke eyed naruto as he walked away. He saw him sit by the wine bar and glare at their direction. Sasuke sighed...'later my love, I'll remove that frown from your face…' he promised himself.

Naruto started drinking... he rarely drank spirits... but this occasion called for it. He was trying to drown his sorrows with hard liquor. He was a sober, while the others were celebrating... he was mourning. He looked helplessly at the pair across the room. They look perfect together... Sasuke was Adonis and the blonde was Venus. Two perfect beings made simply or each other. He wanted to cry his heart out. 'What do you expect from loving someone perfect' naruto grunted. He was now drinking his second bottle of sake.

Naruto continued drinking...gulping the entire shot glass as fast as he can. He was alone at the wine bar. He heard sweet music fill the atmosphere. The lights were dimmed. He saw Sasuke stand up and led his blonde date to the dance floor. He watched intently as the pair sailed smoothly along with the song. Sasuke was a great dancer, his body was graceful and proud. The blonde bombshell was soft and fragile. Naruto's heart was breaking into bits as he saw the couple stare into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, your angel is glaring at us..." Deidara teased the raven as he twirled him around. He held Sasuke close. His hand was caressing Sasuke's nape. "Don't go overboard Sasuke-kun... you might regret it..." Deidara warned his lover's brother. He knew very well what naruto might be feeling right now. He wanted to make sure Sasuke would get his happy ending with the blonde cutie that was throwing daggers at them right now. "You think he'd accept me, Dei-chan?" Sasuke asked in a little voice, a trail of uncertainty coated the dreaded question.

Deidara smiled, never in his life that he imagined to witness the ever composed Sasuke to sport any type of fear. He was sure Sasuke was truly in love with the luscious blonde he introduced earlier. It was a big surprise for him when Sasuke called asking for help days back. he felt honored that Sasuke was open to him... "Of course he would accept you, who wouldn't?" Deidara said that made Sasuke smile. "Thank you for this Dei-chan..." Sasuke said as he held Deidara close. They both swayed with the soft music.

Naruto was now getting a bit groggy...his vision was getting slightly blurry. The spirits were now reacting with his sorrow. At least he would be able to sleep his misery away later. Naruto rested his head on the table. He can't bear to witness the sweetness Sasuke and the blonde were sharing anymore. He closed his eyes as hot tears stung his lids. He started sobbing, he couldn't control his emotions anymore...thanks to the liquor intoxicating his sanity... "Sasuke..." his lips whispered out.

Sasuke was observing naruto despite the dancing...his heart thudded wildly as he saw the glare of his beloved blonde over them as they danced. When he saw naruto slump his head on the table, Sasuke got alarmed. He released Deidara a bit. Deidara noticed the sudden change with Sasuke's grip. He looked at Naruto's direction and saw the emotionally wrecked blonde. Deidara removed Sasuke's arms from him and pushed him towards naruto..."go on Sasuke-kun, go to him...our act is over...go on and make me proud.." he encouraged.

Sasuke's heart was beating wildly. 'This is it, it's now or never!' Sasuke thought as he slowly walked towards the wine bar where naruto was seated. Deidara saw Sasuke walk away, he got his phone and dialed Itachi's number. After just 2 rings, Itachi answered the call. "Hey beautiful, how are you?" Itachi asked the giggling blonde. "Oh, hush...sweetalker!" Deidara said laughing and Itachi chuckled. "Well... Are you already here?" Deidara asked his lover... "How did you guess love?" Itachi asked in an amused tone... "Well, I just know that you won't let me spend Christmas Eve without you..." Deidara purred and Itachi chuckled.

"So where are you? I'm here at your flat and it's locked...are you on a date?" Itachi asked sounding disappointed. Deidara heard the tone and felt very happy that Itachi was very possessive of him as he was with Itachi. "Oh, I'll be home in a jiffy and brace yourself lover boy... you're in for a surprise!" Deidara whispered seductively. "Really? Well let's see if you can surprise me Dei-chan..." Itachi laughed and Deidara chimed in.

Sasuke walked slowly towards naruto, who was still sober and had his head slumped on the table. His heart was beating wildly and he was hyperventilating. Upon reaching the table, he cleared his throat and asked..."can I join you?" he said in a deep voice. Naruto nodded but didn't look up... "shurre..shurre.." his words slurred. Sasuke inhaled deeply...'how can I express my feelings to a drunk?' he frowned as he sat beside naruto. The wine bar was barely lit, for the gym lights were lowered to fit the romantic ambiance of the sweet songs being played.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Sasuke asked as he tried to make a small talk to his beloved. Naruto stirred but remained face-down..."...hhow can you en-jhoy when thee one yo-u whant ish with ah-nother..." he remarked sadly heavily slurring his words. Sasuke felt sad, thinking he might have gone overboard making naruto jealous. How he wanted to pull the blonde into his arms and kiss him. Sasuke's mind and heart debated... naruto was not even aware that it was him whom he was seated next to. Naruto slowly sat up, his eyes half-closed. He poured himself another shot and drank it with gusto. Sasuke sighed "hey, you're quiet drunk...stop that already…" He grabbed the bottle away from naruto.

"Whath duh hell doh you theenk you're do-hing? ghive duht bhack!" naruto yelled as he tried to get the bottle away from Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and held Naruto's wrists. The blonde continued struggling... "Who ahre you? Ghet ouwt ef here!" he shouted, still slurring his speech. "What is your problem? This is a ball not a club!" Sasuke yelled at the tipsy blonde. Naruto got mad, he pulled Sasuke's suit... Holding him by the collar. With his eyes still half-closed he faced the offender and growled... "Huh-why dhoo you care? eet's naught you whoo eez ihn pain..eet's naught you whoo eez eehn a jealouze fit... damn him! Damn you!" naruto grunted as he released Sasuke's suit.

"Tell me, what's your problem?" Sasuke confronted the drunken blonde...naruto slammed his fists down..."Goddamit! I'm in love with him for christsakes!" naruto screamed. Sasuke's heart was ready to jump out..."him? Who him?" he asked...just wanting to hear naruto say his name in front of him. Naruto was now raging, 'fuck this bastard...does he know me? Why is he interfering with my life...' he thought with rage. He opened his eyes widely.. His vision blurry from the spirits he accumulated earlier. He wanted to get a good look of this pesky nuisance before he punches him. When his vision cleared, his jaw dropped... he saw Sasuke staring right back with fire in his obsidian orbs..."who is this _'him' _dobe?" Sasuke coldly asked, making Naruto's throat go dry.

"S-ssasuke?" naruto stammered. His mind became astonishingly clear...his vision returned to normal...his heart was beating furiously 'Fuck! He heard me rant like a schoolgirl....' naruto thought as his blush started to rise. Sasuke moved closer to naruto... "I'm waiting dobe..." he whispered as he continued to advance. Naruto started gasping for air as he slowly moved back. He came to a halt as he felt the wine table hit his back. He grunted in disgust... He was trapped! Naruto started fidgeting... Sasuke tried hard to hide his smile... his neko-chan really looked cute when alarmed. Sasuke moved nearer and placed both of his arms on Naruto's sides. Naruto was now trapped in Sasuke's arms... He was in between Sasuke and the wine table.

"Tell me dobe...who is this 'him'?" he asked softly, looking directly into Naruto's bewildered blue eyes...naruto was blushing madly as he tried his best not to meet Sasuke's gaze. "uh..uhm...forget what I said, Sasuke...c-can you move? It's s-so warm..." naruto said as he squinted his eyes, Sasuke smirked..."you called me Sasuke? No endearment for me anymore?" Sasuke teased, love and amusement filled his eyes. Naruto choked and tried to push Sasuke away but Sasuke just moved closer much to his dismay. He could feel Sasuke's breathing on his forehead, making his stray hair move and creating a small tickling sensation. He could smell Sasuke's scent and his mind grew fuzzy.

"Sazzy...please back off..." naruto pleaded and Sasuke chuckled "what if I don't wanna back off naru-chan?" Sasuke said, his velvet voice caressing the endearment he called naruto..."What? Sazzy… I...well...you...err...um..." Naruto's fidgeting grew worse. Sasuke now gave out a small laugh..."W-wwhat's so funny, teme?" naruto said scowling. The closeness of their bodies was driving naruto to the cliffs. Naruto saw Sasuke lean at the corner of his eye... Sasuke was taller than naruto by 4 inches...he leaned over and softly touched Naruto's chin... Naruto squinted his eyes shut again and continued to try to push Sasuke away from him.

"H-hh-eyy t-tteme..w-what a-are y-you… doing?" naruto stammered, still with closed eyes. Sasuke smiled and tilted Naruto's chin up, making the blonde's face look up to him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he gasped out loudly as he saw Sasuke's obsidian orbs looking at him intently and an amusing smirk graced Sasuke's lips. naruto was starting to protest again "hey Sazzy-teme...cut that out...I..." naruto blabbed but soon stopped when he heard what Sasuke said...his jaw dropped...those words just gave him the biggest shock of his life...

_"...Naruto Uzumaki… I love you..." _

Sasuke said in a soft serious voice. Despite the music and the noise everywhere, naruto heard it loud and clear. Naruto stared at Sasuke...his heart was beating so fast and his stomach was doing summersaults... He opened his mouth but shut it back... he didn't know what to say... He was dumbfounded. Sasuke on the other hand was beginning to blush...naruto was in shock. He grew worried with the blonde's reaction..."Naru?" he said quietly and saw naruto blink a couple of times...he backed off a bit, allowing naruto to have some space to breathe.. He leaned nearer, making his face just inches away from the bewildered blonde.

Finally naruto got a hold of himself and was able to talk:"...y-yyou what?" naruto squeaked. Sasuke laughed softly, he cupped Naruto's face and looked into Naruto's eyes..."I think you heard me dobe... but despite that… if you want me to repeat it, ill do it...." Sasuke half whispered.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I will tell you this... Not only today... but till the rest of my existence... I love you... I love you..." Sasuke said as he leaned over and brushed his lips unto Naruto's shocked and half-opened ones.

Naruto's whole body registered shock. He must be dreaming. He must be in cloud number 9... The seventh heaven... his nirvana.... he closed his eyes and tried his best to breathe calmly. He was awake... And Sasuke was really kissing him. He felt Sasuke's warm lips claiming his own. How he dreamt of tasting Sasuke's lips... It felt wonderful and it tasted like heaven... Sasuke's lips were warm and soft... and sweet... a kind of sweetness that was both intoxicating and addicting... he stopped being numb... He opened his mouth a bit and allowed Sasuke entrance. He can't deny his feelings anymore. He responded to Sasuke... a slight moan escaping his lips... slowly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as their kiss deepened.

Sasuke was about to explode. His heart pounded so hard that he can already hear his own fear and excitement. 'Am I asleep? Oh, God... Please don't make this dream stop...' Sasuke prayed silently. Naruto tasted extremely sweet... though a slight bitter sting was there from the liquor naruto consumed... his neko-chan's sweetness was overpowering. He moved his lips slowly...savoring each curve and softness of Naruto's mouth... Naruto remained unmoving, but that didn't stop him from continuously kissing the blonde. Then he felt Naruto hug him and respond to his kisses... Sasuke was overjoyed... he was his! All his daydreams will now end and become a reality... a reality that he will share together with Naruto.

"Hmn...sah-suh-khe..." Naruto whispered as their lips parted... Sasuke looked at Naruto... the blonde's eyes were dreamy and had a certain sparkling glow. "Yes... Naru?" Sasuke softly said as he waited for Naruto to speak... "Sasuke...we...what...um... I...." naruto stammered, blushing warmly as Sasuke touched his cheek... "Yes, Naru... there is a 'we' if you'd accept me...and for that 'what'… well, I'm just madly in love with you..." Sasuke replied at the shy blonde... "Sasuke...I… I.... don't know what to say..." Naruto admitted, his arms still clinging unto Sasuke... Sasuke held naruto tighter... and looked into his eyes... "Naruto...I don't want to rush you... but I've been dying to tell you that I've love you... since God knows when...." Sasuke groaned as he hugged Naruto, pulling him up into tiptoes.

Naruto's heart beat wildly... 'It's now or never'.... he thought... "Sazzy....?" Naruto said in a small voice... Sasuke looked at naruto "yes, neko-chan?" he asked. "..I have always loved you too...and my love grows for you more and more everyday... sometimes I just feel like bursting....I..." naruto explained, his face growing extremely red. Sasuke heard enough.... that's what he wanted to hear... he leaned closer to naruto and groaned... "Oh, will you shut up and just kiss me naruto...." Sasuke demanded as his lips again devoured Naruto's... naruto gasped, but kissed back... how he never wanted for this moment to end.

Konoha University's winter ball continued to blare... Sasuke and Naruto went outside for some fresh air... they both needed it after the steamy session they just had. Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand. They silently walked around the school grounds... "Sasuke..." naruto said as they trotted along the stone path running through the lawn..."Yes, Naru?" Sasuke asked as he slightly squeezed Naruto's palm. "What would Itachi say with us?" the blonde asked the raven worriedly. Sasuke chuckled as they continued to walk..."well..? Teme...? What?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke stopped walking and faced Naruto. He looked into Naruto's eyes and said… "Do you remember the blonde I was with earlier?" he asked as Naruto nodded…"That was Deidara…Itachi's boyfriend…" he whispered with a low chuckle… Naruto's eyes grew large in amazement at what he heard… "She was a he?" he asked and Sasuke nodded in sheer laughter.

"He would never disapprove of us, Naruto…" Sasuke crooned over his lover…nuzzling his face on Naruto's neck. Naruto fidgeted a bit... since he felt ticklish as Sasuke's breath brushed over his neck. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he released Naruto and went behind him… "What is it now Sazzy?" Naruto asked as he tried to peek what Sasuke was doing behind him.

Suddenly Naruto felt something cold drape over his neck as Sasuke placed his hands in front of the startled blonde. He looked at his chest and saw the golden kitsune he had once admired months ago. 'How did Sasuke knew I wanted this?' Naruto asked himself… he could help but touched the glistening pendant with his fingertips.

"Sazzy..I…I... yyou... Shouldn't have…" he blushed as he felt Sasuke kiss his cheek from behind… "It's nothing Naruto… you should be used to it by now…" Sasuke warmly said. He walked in front of Naruto again and stared into those shining blue orbs. Naruto blushed furiously as he stared back at his lover…

"Merry Christmas Naruto Uzumaki…" Sasuke whispered huskily and his velvet voice made naruto shiver. Naruto smiled and whispered back… "Merry Christmas to you too Sasuke Uchiha…" He then moved near Sasuke and tiptoed up as he reached over to kiss the raven's lips.

Sasuke smiled and teased Naruto… "Are you trying to kiss me neko-chan?" he chuckled… Naruto pouted but his eyes shone with mischief …"Why shouldn't I…" was his reply as he pointed up and Sasuke followed his finger's direction… they were under a cherry tree… with a dangling mistletoe just right above them… Snow was starting to fall down upon them.

Sasuke had to laugh as he moved closer and held Naruto lovingly…"Is that why you wanted to kiss me? ...hmnn neko-chan?" he asked as he gave Naruto's nose a small peck. Naruto giggled "Well… we can't ruin tradition…." He explained as his eyes started to close. Naruto tilted his head up and Sasuke leaned closer…

"Is that all? Just tradition?" Sasuke continued teasing as their lips grew closer by the second… "Uh-hmn…" Naruto's seductively soft reply came…his lips were curved into a sly smile… Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath… Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the handsome raven-haired man before him… "I Love You Sasuke…now… and forever…." He whispered as Sasuke leaned over to claim the eager lips…"And I Love you…..now… and until forever…." Sasuke said as he sealed their promise with a kiss….

**THE END**

* * *

please.... please.... review......it keeps my spirits up and make me write more....

reviews make me feel that my work is appreciated.....merry christmas guys!**  
**


End file.
